


Is This Cheating?

by traceytries



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, sorta..i mean does it count when the person can't actually see any of it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/pseuds/traceytries
Summary: me @ zhan zhengxi: u need to take better care of your man! otherwise he’s going to listen to two strangers fuck in a bathroom stall and get off on it, bc god knows u sure as hell aren’t doing it!!





	Is This Cheating?

**Author's Note:**

> wow uh...i was supposed to finish chapter 8 of inap this weekend, but instead started AND completed this random one shot...enjoy!

Jian Yi sits alone at the bar, feeling like a total loser. The dim lighting of the place helps to cover his lonesomeness, but not his seething annoyance. Zhan Zhengxi, his supposed ‘boyfriend’, texted him fifteen minutes ago, just as he was downing his second drink of the night, telling him that he ‘can’t get out of work, sorry.’

Jian Yi had sighed when he read it, _Classic Xixi,_ always working hard and not having the proper social skills to say no to his boss. Zhengxi barely talks when Jian Yi _is_ around, there’s no way he’d be able to verbally object to getting a longer shift. Jian Yi mumbles forlornly into his drink, sighing at the thought of quiet, stone-faced Xixi being too gentle to refuse anyone.

He should’ve left the bar as soon as he got the text, but Jian Yi has missed going out to places like this - given the fact that he’s no longer single - so he decides to stay a little while longer and have some solo fun. However he takes some precautions, making sure that he’ll remain a faithful and loving boyfriend. He orders another two drinks, placing one glass in front of himself and the other right in front of the chair next to him. If anyone glanced at him, they would assume he was with someone.

To his surprise, it actually worked! For a crowded bar like this, no one stares long enough at him to realise that it might just be a tactic, quickly moving on to search for someone else who is more obviously available for a hook up. His ego does get a tad wounded as the night progresses, like _wow,_ is he really that unappealing that no guy wants to ignore the signs that he has a boyfriend and still try to hit on him? _Outrageous._

An hour or two later - he’s not sure actually, now too drunk to know how long he’s been there - he gets caught up watching these two guys, _a couple,_ leaning against the counter at the end corner of the bar. It’s a secluded and dark area, and if it wasn’t for the bright red hair of one of the men, Jian Yi wouldn’t have noticed them at all. But now that he has noticed them, his eyes grow glassy from his lack of blinking, as he continues staring at them. What they’re doing in that corner of the bar, are the types of things people would yell ‘get a room!’ for, because there was just straight up electricity happening between them.

The taller, _bigger_ guy, the one with loose black hair, had an arm around the redhead’s shoulders, keeping him close. And he was all smiles towards the redhead, never giving him anything but a dazzling toothy grin and a devilish smirk. The redhead, on the other hand, did not smile as much. But when he did, he would bite down on his bottom lip, as if he were trying to keep himself from smiling too brightly. Sometimes the redhead would lean up to the other's neck and just kiss and nuzzle into it. Jian Yi hasn't seen a couple this smitten since he and Zhengxi first got together.

 _Though when was the last time Xixi looked at him like that?_ Jian Yi thinks to himself bitterly.

The couple haven’t even _noticed_ him staring because they’re just so wrapped up in each other that he doubts they realise they’re in a crowded bar. It was so intimate between them, that it leaves Jian Yi falling further and further into bitterness and jealousy and _want._ Not just want for things to be like that between Xixi, but want for that _right now._ Because, _god,_ the pure lust in their eyes for each other has even been making Jian Yi feel hot and heavy. Jian Yi, drunk as he is, is still capable of feeling the steady hardness growing between his legs - and the pair haven’t even been doing anything too risqué.

  
The taller one leans down and whispers something into the redhead's ear, or yells it, who knows, the bar is pretty loud. He draws back from the redhead to gauge his reaction, and with the way the redhead is licking his lips, no longer hiding his smile, it seems to be pretty positive. The redhead grabs the wrist of the taller man's arm over his shoulder and steps out from under it, keeping hold of the wrist as he leads them away from the bar. Without thinking, Jian Yi gets up from his stool, stumbling a little as he follows the couple into the direction of the men's bathroom.

  
He tries to muster up a sane, _justifiable_ reason as to why he's trailing after them, but nothing really comes to mind. The pair make their way quickly, only pausing once in front of the bathroom's door because the taller one couldn't resist turning the redhead around and locking their lips together in a messy tongue-filled kiss. When they break away the flush on the redhead’s face spreads fast, but he doesn’t let his daze distract him from pulling the taller one through the door.

  
When Jian Yi enters the bathroom a moment later, the couple had just locked themselves in one of the stalls, getting busy already. He follows the sound of the quiet breathing and the shuffling of clothes and enters the stall next to theirs. He doesn’t understand why he’s doing this, and as he silently takes a seat on the lidded toilet and unbuckles his belt, Jian Yi chalks it up to drunkenness and a _whole_ lot of sexual frustration.

  
However, after answering _why_ he’s doing this, the question he asks himself next is _should_ he be doing this? _Absolutely not._ He should do up his pants, take a taxi home, masturbate and then go to bed like any other normal adult-

  
“Ah!” a voice cries out, followed by a thud, and suddenly all the moans come pouring out. Jian Yi can feel the vibrations ricochet into his stall, travelling through his ears and right down to his groin. He moves his hand down, palming himself, taking every motion slowly, dragging out the sensation.

  
“Yes, fuck you’re so good at that,” comes the same voice again.

  
Jian Yi hears the slurps and sucking noises and he instantly gets a visual in his mind of one of them on their knees with the other’s cock inside their mouth. Who’s who in this position, he has no idea. The sucking stops for a moment, replaced by a low chuckle and a snarky, “I know I am.”

  
Now that Jian Yi has heard both of their voices, the picture in his mind becomes clearer, assuming that the deeper voice belongs to the tall, dark and handsome one, giving the blowjob, and the higher pitched moans belong to the alluring redhead, receiving the blowjob.

“Holy shi- yeah, just like that.”

  
_Is this cheating?_ He asks himself seriously. It’s hard to concentrate on finding an answer when the moans in the other stall are getting louder and louder. _No? I don't think so?_ If he was actually joining them in the act, then yeah sure. But he's not!  
He hears a soft choking noise, following instantly by a loud moan from the redhead.

“Keep your voice down, Guan Shan, do you want the whole bar to hear you?” the taller one asks, his voice sounding very raspy now.

  
The redhead, Guan Shan, tries to whisper ‘no,’ but it comes out as loud as a normal speaking level. _Is it bad that I now have a name to go with the face?_

  
“Or maybe you want to be heard?” the taller one continues, with Guan Shan mumbling wordlessly in disagreement, or _agreement?_ “Stand up.”

  
There's quite a lot of shuffling and stepping now, that Jian Yi doesn’t know what's going on. Eventually he hears the slam of two hands against the stall, and a few saliva heavy spits, followed by wet slobbering and keening whines. A new image becomes clear to Jian Yi; Guan Shan in a standing position with his legs spread apart, leaning forward on the stall door with his hands to support him, while the taller one starts to rim him. Jian Yi's cock pulsates at the thought.

  
“Ah, fuck!” Guan Shan wails, “Yes, He Tian, yes!”

  
Another name drop, _great._ Now he knows both of their names, he might as well admit that this is cheating. _No it isn't!_ Another part of his mind argues, _just think of it as watching porn, that's not cheating!_ It’s hard to convince himself of anything when he hears the mumbling pleads from Guan Shan, followed by a quiet, wet squelch and a gasp.

  
“Another, another,” Guan Shan whispers. Jian Yi can imagine a long finger being sucked into Guan Shan’s entrance, _and god,_ all he can think about is the last time Zhengxi had opened him up like this. He wishes it was _him_ getting fingered, but not by He Tian - by Xixi.

"Another-? Are you crazy, you’re still too tight.”

  
_Fuck,_ he pictures Zhengxi saying that to him and he can't help feeling the pleasure of his palm grinding down against his crotch. Despite Guan Shan's encouragements, the build-up is slow, He Tian taking his damn time preparing him.

  
Jian Yi doesn’t know how many fingers He Tian has stuffed into Guan Shan, but it doesn't matter when he hears the crinkling of plastic, a condom being opened and rolled onto He Tian’s member. Only then, does Jian Yi release his leaking cock from his briefs to fist himself.

  
“Ah, f-fuck!” Guan Shan screams when He Tian enters him. There's a moment of pause between them, only filled with their heavy breathing.

  
“God, you feel so good around me. Do you like having me inside you?”

  
“Y-yes, I love it,” Guan Shan pants, “Fuck me, He Tian. Oh god, please _fuck me._ ”

  
The soft sounds of skin slapping against skin start to pick up a pace, punctuated by the moans from Guan Shan or the panting from He Tian. Any sound Jian Yi makes as he pumps his own cock to the rhythm of He Tian’s thrusts, is muted by the feverish noises in the next stall.

  
Each pound He Tian makes into Guan Shan feels like it would break the stall wall separating them. Every time Guan Shan pleads for He Tian to fuck him harder, He Tian _would_ fuck him harder. And every time _that_ would happen, the vision of Xixi fucking Jian Yi like he used to, would grow stronger - and Jian yi would get closer and closer to the edge.

  
“Mm...He- He Tian,” Guan Shan moans. And it seems like Jian Yi isn't the only one who's close.

  
“Ah, I'm gonna come…” Guan Shan's breathing becomes heavier and more high pitched, building and building until at last he releases with a cry that Jian Yi is sure at least a few people heard outside the bathroom.  
He Tian and Jian Yi pick up the pace of their own ministrations, hearing the ecstasy in Guan Shan’s voice as he came gave them both a real push.

“Shit, fuck, I’m getting close, Guan Sh– ”

“Fuck me. Fuck me, He Tian, I want to make you come…”

“Hn… ahahh…”

  
Jian Yi follows just after He Tian, instantly feeling regret and guilt for what he’s just done. He can hear He Tian’s heavy breathing get smothered by sounds of wet kisses, no doubt the pair now sharing an intimate after-moment from the respective orgasms. Unlike Jian Yi, this is what’s stopping them from feeling gross at just having fucked in a dirty public bathroom; they have each other. While Jian Yi has no one.

  
His heart truly aches with loneliness then, silently cleaning himself up while they have their moment. Then as he slowly opens his stall door, on his way to leave before they do, his phone starts to ring. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

  
“What the hell?”

  
“Is someone else in here!?”

  
Jian Yi _bolts_ for the bathroom door, his heart pounding loud, but not loud enough that he can’t hear the swing of their stall door opening. He runs through the crowded bar, stumbling and knocking into people, no time to apologise - _he has got to get the fuck out of there._ He pushes through the entrance, heading out into the cold night air and just keeps running.

  
Realising that he hasn’t answered his phone yet, he picks it out of his pocket and reads the caller ID - it’s Zhengxi. Out of breath and still running like his life depended on it, Jian Yi doesn’t have the heart to ignore his call, “H-Hey!”

  
_‘Jian Yi! I just got home, where are you? Are you alright?’_

  
“Yeah ha- I’m f-fine, just ha- leaving the bar!”

  
_‘Why do you sound out of breath?’_

  
“Because I’m running!” Jian Yi yells, there’s no way he could lie about something like that.

  
_‘Why are you-?’_

  
“Fucking pervert!” someone shouts out some distance behind him. Jian Yi dares to take a look, and there, standing just outside of the bar, is the couple from the bathroom. Guan Shan must have been the one who shouted at him because he looks _pissed,_ but also looks completely red from embarrassment. He Tian, on the other hand is laughing, hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to get a hold of himself. Jian Yi feels a huge amount of burning guilt, but simultaneously a whole lot of relief that they’re not chasing after him.

  
He turns a corner into the next street and hopefully he’ll never, _ever,_ see them again.

  
_‘What the hell was that!?’_ Zhengxi shouts through the phone.

  
“Nothing! Nothing! Just ha- some uh guys at the bar shouting ha- you know how loud ha- drunk people get!”

  
_‘Right,’_ Zhengxi sounds unconvinced, _‘Well, if you're still at the bar, I could go meet you there?’_

  
“No, no, no! I'm just leaving ha- I'll be home in ten minutes!”

  
_‘Alright...See you when you get home. I love you.’_

  
Jian Yi stops running, catching his breath and feeling the full bottomless pit of guilt weighing down on him, “I...ha- I love you too.”

  
He stands there for a long moment, hearing the beeps of the disconnected line, and he knows what he has to do. He can’t lie to Zhengxi, he’d _never_ do that to him. So he hails down a taxi and gives the driver his address home. As he sits in the taxi, Jian Yi tries to figure out how Zhengxi will handle being told told the truth.

  
Maybe Xixi will be so disgusted and betrayed that he calls it quits between them. Or maybe it will open Xixi’s eyes to how distant they've become and try to fix it. Jian Yi prefers the latter, but he doesn’t know what will be the outcome, when he tells Zhengxi that he listened to two strangers fuck in a bathroom stall and got off on it.

  
He has no idea how _anyone_ would react to hearing a confession like that.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> uh...talk to me on tumblr at teanshan.tumblr.com


End file.
